The Breakup
by Purpleriver13
Summary: "Sasuke, You have 2 days to break it off with that Haruno girl," Fugaku said harshly. Break up? Sakura? Shocked onyx eyes stared back at his father.


**Hey guys and gals! So... I know I'm an ass for not updating sooner. Sorry :(** **It's just that school is a pain in the ass and takes up a lot of time. Horseback riding takes up the rest of that time, so once again I'm super duper sorry! Here's the beginning of a new sasusaku story :)** **pleaseeee reviewwwww!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Never have. Never will.**

"You have 2 days to break it off with that Haruno girl," Fugaku said harshly. _Break up? Sakura? _Shocked onyx eyes stared back at his father.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in a voice that clearly did not realize Fugaku's demand. Fugaku sighed and started talking as if he were talk to a 6 year-old child.

"We've been over this Sasuke. You know it's the clan rule for an Uchiha to marry another Uchiha in order to keep the bloodline pure," Fugaku explained slowly.

"I don't care," Sasuke said in a hard voice.

"It does not matter if you care or not. You are an Uchiha and you will marry an Uchiha whether you like it or not,"

"But Sakura is the Godaime's apprentice! She is the number one medic at Konoha hospital and it is rumored that she has surpassed Tsunade herself. Surely the clan will accept those achivements!" Sasuke said.

"Haruno comes from a civilian background and the fact that she does not have the Sharingan cannot be overlooked," Fugaku stubbornly said. Sasuke remained silent.

"You have 2 days," Fugaku said in a gruff tone. As Fugaku stood up to exit the room, Sasuke spoke the word that no one had ever heard from him.

"Father. _Please," _Sasuke said in a pleading tone. Fugaku paused. Encouraged by his hesitation, Sasuke continued on.

"I love her. I want to marry her," Sasuke said in a quiet voice. It seemed like an eternity before his father spoke again.

"Well we don't always get what we want, do we?" With that, the shoji door shut with an audible _click. _

Sasuke sulked his way back to Sakura's apartment. It was more like his and Sakura's apartment since he spent so many nights there. _How am I supposed to break up with her? _Sasuke thought with disbelief. How was he supposed to break up with the girl he wanted to marry one day?

Sasuke opened the door the tiny, but cozy little apartment. The smell of a wonderful home cooked meal invaded his nostrils as he walked to the kitchen. The sight of his beautiful pink-haired girlfriend made his heart clench as Sasuke realized that in 2 days, he would never be able to see her cooking again.

Strong arms wound around her waist as Sakura busily stirred the tomato soup. After adding a pinch of salt, Sakura turned her head to look up at Sasuke,

"Hello Sasuke-kun!" Sakura greeted her boyfriend with a peck on the lips. What was meant to be a peck on the lips turned deeper as Sasuke ran his tongue along her lower lip, begging for entrance. Of course, she granted it. _Sasuke's kiss feels….different_ Sakura thought. It felt urgent. It felt like he was kissing her for the last time. Sakura dismissed her thoughts as irrational Sasuke pushed his tongue into her mouth.

After a few moments of fighting for dominance, Sakura pushed Sasuke off her with a slight giggle. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and spun her around so her back hit the wall. He tugged at the hem of her shirt while his mouth latched onto her neck. It was obvious what he wanted to do next.

"Sasuke-kun stop! I can't let the soup burn!" Sakura said with a breathless laugh. She put her hands on his chiseled chest and pushed him away before she could give into his ministrations.

"There's plenty of time for that later," Sakura chided as she grabbed a couple of bowls to set the table. Intense onyx eyes stared sadly at her.

Little did she know that she was dead wrong.

When Sakura woke up in the morning, she found herself wrapped up in the warm arms Sasuke. Wet kisses were placed on her arms and led up to her neck. As Sakura moaned her approval, Sasuke chuckled and pulled away from her. She let out a grunt of frustration and shot a light glare at her boyfriend. To Sakura's pleasant surprise, Sasuke laughed. He _laughed. _Sasuke never laughed. Throughout their whole entire relationship, Sakura could count on one hand how many times Sasuke had laughed. But hey, She wasn't complaining. She loved to hear that sexy, low chuckle that was enough to make anyone go weak in the knees.

"Go shower," Sasuke murmured. Placing one last kiss on his mouth, Sakura contently got up and padded to the bathroom.

Sakura was greeted with the sight of Sasuke cooking omelets in her kitchen when she came out of the bathroom. Steamy plates of egg deliciousness were placed on the table and Sakura's mouth watered at the sight of it.

She was done with her meal when she noticed that Sasuke had not touched any of his omelet. Instead, he was staring intensely at her. Almost like he wanted to memorize every feature of her face. Before Sakura could question it, Sasuke spoke.

"So what do you want to do today?" Bright emerald eyes widened in slight shock and happiness.

"Today? What's so special about today? It's not our anniversary or my birthday," Sakura asked in a curious tone.

"Who said it had to be a special day for me to spend time with my girlfriend?" Sasuke countered. Sakura's laugh tinkled throughout the tiny kitchen.

"I guess you're right Sasuke-kun," Sakura said happily as she gathered the plates and forks to put them in the sink.

"You never answered the question," Sasuke said.

"Oh! What do I want to do today huh?" Sakura murmured to herself. Sasuke waited patiently as he helped her dry the plates.

"Hmm. I guess we could go shopping. And maybe go out to dinner. There's this new tempura restaurant that opened up near the hospital," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Hn," Sasuke said, silently agreeing. He would agree to anything she wanted to do. He would make their last day count. _This is the last day I'm ever going to spend with her _the Uchiha thought broodingly. _We'll do everything she wants to do._

"Well I'm going to get ready!" Sakura chirped as she made her way back to the bedroom. Sakura could feel Sasuke's steady gaze watching her as she disappeared.

"Whew I'm exhausted!" Sakura said as she flopped down onto the couch. She had went shopping all day with Sasuke. Her feet were so sore but, thankfully like the gentleman Sasuke was, he held all of her bags. Sasuke silently put down all of the bags near the door and joined her on the couch. Instantly she snuggled into his chest. He flinched and did not put his arms around her. Sakura pulled back slightly to look at Sasuke's face with confusion.

"What's wrong Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. He was acting all touchy-feely throughout the whole entire day and now he was treating her like a contagious disease.

"Sakura, we need to talk," Sasuke said stiffly. Sakura sat up confusedly with her silky pink side bangs falling across her face. Sasuke resisted the urge to brush the hair behind her face.

"Okay. What do you want to talk about?" Sakura asked. She had a dreadful feeling wash over her. After all 98% of the time, the phrase 'we need to talk' was never a good thing in a relationship. Sasuke held his breath and then quickly said the words like ripping off a bandage.

"We need to break up," To his surprise, Sakura didn't cry. She didn't angrily shout at him. She laughed.

"Hahahaha nice one Sasuke-kun," When Sasuke didn't respond, Sakura's laugh died down in her throat. Sasuke stared back at her almost guiltily.

"That was a joke ne Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said timidly. A pit fell deep into her stomach. _Oh my God. He was serious _Sakura shock-strickenly thought.

"Why do we _need_ to break up?" Sakura asked. The telltale prickle in the corner of her eyes signaled she was about to cry.

"We don't _need_ to break up. I want to break up," Sasuke said. Saying those 5 words were excruciatingly painful. But seeing Sakura start to cry was even worse. Not wanting to be in her presence any longer, Sasuke stood up and walked briskly to the door. A small hand grabbed his larger one. Slowly turning around, Sasuke was met with the sight of his teary girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend.

"Wait! What did I do wrong?" Big green eyes with a sheen of moisture stared up at him.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Sasuke tried his damnest not to cry

"I just got sick of you."

Green eyes widened enormously. Where had this relationship gone wrong? As Sasuke-kun turned around to leave again, Sakura launched herself at him. She slashed her mouth over his in a desperate kiss. It took all of his willpower not to deepen into her kiss. Sakura started to lose some of her confidence when she felt that Sasuke was not responding into the kiss. When her wandering hands started to unbuckle his pants, Sasuke tried pushed her away but Sakura clung onto him.

"Was I not good enough for you Sasuke-kun? Did I not please you enough throughout our relationship? Is it because I denied you yesterday and you're angry about it?" Sakura rambled on as she pushed down her own skirt. _He's breaking up with me because I didn't want to have sex yesterday _Sakura thought fervently as she stripped the both of them. Gently, the Uchiha took her hands away from his boxers.

Looking at him, Sakura slowly crumpled to the floor. Her boyfriend was breaking up with her, she was sitting half-naked on the ground, and she didn't even know what she did to make Sasuke upset! _How had everything been so perfect a couple hours ago? _Sakura thought.

Sasuke couldn't bear looking at her sobbing on the floor. He would rather have her screaming at him like a raging bull. At least when she was angry, he wouldn't have to see her doe-like emerald green eyes tearing up and her bottom lip trembling. She was normally a strong, confident woman. Sasuke hated seeing such a vulnerable side of her.

It was time to bring out spitfire Sakura. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke then said the biggest lie he had ever said in his entire life.

"Sakura. I slept another woman."


End file.
